percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Man Standing: Chapter 28
XXVIII Luke Vapor The Lost of War I was in my room in the underground base when I heard people moving outside. I walked out my room to see what was going on and noticed Allen walking towards the exit of the underground base. "Hey Al," I said as I walked towards him. "Where you going?" "We are attacking the Zoo people, Megan and a few other survivors are already there" he said. "They managed to sent Krios to the underworld...it's the perfect time to attack" "Okay..." was all I said and followed him to the zoo. The leader of the Zoo known as Michael walked next to us along with Leo who was working on a small device. "What are you doing Leo?" I asked him. "Working on tracking devices in case anyone get's lost" We were about 40 survivors, I wasn't sure how many monsters or zomies there were in the Zoo but I knew we were going to destroy them. We marched through the entrance of the Zoo then the first wave came. About 15 zombie monsters and zombie demigods went after us. I stabbed a Werewolf in the heart the burned his head with a fire ball. I saw Leo do something similar but instead of burning his head, he burned his whole body. Allen was fighting like he never had before. He killed about 10 of the 15 zombies, it seemed he was in his good days. I saw him walk back towards Nox and gave her a quick kiss then told her something. "That bastard finally did it..." I said while chuckling. We walked deeper into the zoo and then the fight started, there were about 70 zombies now and everyone was busy with at least two zombies in their hands. I saw Megan and about 15 demigods come help us and then the War at the Zoo started. I threw a fire ball at a zombie who was attacking Kelsey, she winked at me then went to attack more zombies. A group of zombies walked towards me. I jumped inside the Lion Exhibit and started throwing balls of fire at them madly. The zombies tried to get in but most of them were too stupid and just ran into the wall. A few zombies managed to get inside the exhibit but I managed to kill them. I was covered in sweat now and more zombies kept coming. I saw someone shoot an arrow at me but then I noticed that he didn't shoot at me but at the zombie standing behind me. "Thanks" I mouthed then started climbing to the rock in the middle of the Lion Exhibit. I took a quick break on the top of the rock while I watched a few survivors fight the zombies. I threw a few rocks when I saw a zombie getting too close to a survivor. I jumped the rock after a few minutes of resting and started slincing some zombie heads. There were about 30 zombies left now and about 40 survivors. "This is easy" I said. Then something I didn't expect happened, the whole zoo started to make beeping noises. "What's that!?" yelled a survivor them got bitten by a werewolf. The survivor yelled in pain and was dragged by two werewolves to the Cheetah exhibit. I wanted to help him but I knew I couldn't do anything anymore. "The zoo is going to explode!" yelled Leo. "Everyone get out of here!" We all started running towards the exit. The 20 zombies left started to chase, they manage to catch a few of us. I saw Allen carrying Nox then he tripped with a dead zombie who was laying on the ground. "Allen!" I yelled. I ran towards them and helped them up. Nox had a cut on her leg, reason why she couldn't walk. "What happened?" I asked Allen who was running while carrying Nox now. "I fell on a sword" She answered. "Ohh..." was all I said then I heard explosions going off behind us. Allen was falling behind...soon the explosions would catch up with him. What happened next reminded me a lot of what happened to Jean. Nox kissed Allen then pushed him and screamed at him to go. "I can't leave you!" he screamed. Allen then grabbed Nox again and started running...I knew he wouldn't give up but at the same time I knew that he wouldn't make it. I was out of the Zoo and only a few survivors were alive. Most of our group was alive, the only ones missing were Elicia and Layla. I was out of danger now but Allen wasn't. He ran but then the explosions were too close and soon he was lost in the explosion. "ALLEN!" I yelled. I ran towards the explosion but was pushed back by it. I looked at the place one last time before I passed out and all I saw was...fire. A Couple of Hours Later... I woke up in a dark room. I was laying in a bed, I got out the bed and walked out the door. I found 8 faces staring at me curiously. "Hey Luke" said Kelsey. "How are you feeling?" "How do you think..." I spat back. "Where are we?" "We are in an abandoned building a few streets from the Zoo" said a boy I didn't recognize. "I am Counter by the way" I sat down close to them. Denise, Dean, Megan, Rachel, Malcolm, a boy I think was named Jared and another girl which I recognized as Gisselle were sitting eating chips. "So only nine survivors?" I asked. "So far..." said Jared. "The attack was a fail, we fought for nothing" "Yeah, we should've just left there," said Kelsey. "So what do we do now?" asked Megan. "We are going to find a safe place from this nightmare but before we do that we're going to kick some zombie a**" I told them then walked towards the window. It was dark and a huge group of zombies were walking to the zoo on fire. If anybody survived the explosion then they should pray to survive what is coming after them. "We'll stay here for the night then head out in the morning" I felt like I had to be the leader somehow now. I knew that Allen always was the responsible one and that I always acted like a jerk with the group but now that he was gone, I had to take responsability for the group...maybe it wasn't right but I was going to do it anyway...for Allen. Category:Last Man Standing Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-567